Grace
by littleforestcat
Summary: Oneshot. America and Monaco watch as two of their nation's most prized citizens knelt in front of the alter together, sparking what will later become a small but altogether strong foreign alliance. No pairings but historical ones.


A/N: Well, I haven't posted anything on this site in ages. I figured it was time for a little update. So…behold…my second APH fic featuring America and Monaco!

* * *

><p>"Oh Alfred! Can you believe it? My own wedding to a Prince!"<p>

The blond nation chuckled instinctively and gave a thumbs up. "It's gonna be awesome, Grace!" He was clad in generic (but highly stylish) wedding attire, standing straight and proud as he gazed at his lovely actress admiring her appearance in the mirror of a dressing room.

Today she will be wed to the Prince of Monaco.

Monaco. America squinted at a flashback as he recalled the small yet intelligent beauty of a nation at a conference once. She didn't have many words to say, but with round, striking eyes, he could tell she was one hell of a chick.

Not as great as himself, of course, but he had to give the lady props. Her leader managed to snag the heart of one of his most prized and beautiful actresses. This surely will be a wedding to go down in history.

He watched as the actress turned her attention to him and beamed.

"Your people will miss you, Grace." America said suddenly, not wanting to be a downer. But he couldn't help it. His people will indeed miss seeing the young woman on television, in all her shine and glory. He couldn't admit to himself that he would miss her as well. However, he knew how everyone reacted to this news once it was out, and that many were nothing shy of supportive and in awe.

Her smile never faltered at this. She did give a little sigh and nodded up at him. "I know. But out of my whole career, this time is the happiest."

With that said she surprised America by giving him a sincere hug. He smiled proudly once more and hugged her back tightly, slightly lifting her up in the air.

"Come on, Grace! We don't want to be late!" He took her white gloved hand in excitement and pulled her gently through the doorway, leading her towards her new life as a princess.

His lovely princess.

The wedding was about to start when Monaco joined him in the front row seating. She was dressed equally as fancy and elegant, and Alfred did a double take on her arrival, taking note to have her seated next to him at the next world meeting.

"America," she acknowledged softly, her eyes as bright and blue as France's and single braided hair slung around one shoulder. A pleasant purple bow sat to the side on her light blonde head. Today she would not be doing any worrying. She saw to that earlier that day when she sat with her prince, a little anxious but altogether proud and for once relieved that her prince had found someone that made him happy. She'd have to get used to having an American around all the time, but she figured it wouldn't be that bad, as she saw nothing particularly wrong with the young actress' nation. At least, not yet. She was sure she'd find some huge fault with the man sooner or later.

"Sup, Monaco!" His attention on the organ player, he didn't see her cringe at the use of his 'modern American lingo'. _I hope his actress doesn't start talking like that..._she thought as the procession of bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle.

"I hope you find the culture of Monaco well and inviting," she said professionally, but with a certain lightheartedness, "It's not every day you find a prince marrying an actress who lives so far from home."

"Yeah, you got that right," America replied playfully, "Your prince dude sure has great taste in women!"

Not sure what to say to that response, Monaco chose to give a small smile and laugh in his direction, facing forward. She admired her prince in his beautiful clothing waiting at the front. She couldn't wait to see his American bride-to-be.

Their chatter quieted down a bit as each waited for the wedding to begin. Fifteen minutes rolled by and Monaco shifted her gaze to the left and caught a glimpse of France in the row across from them. She wondered when he got there and wanted to greet him, but at that moment the music began to play and every head turned to look.

"Here she comes!" America craned to get the best look, muttering how he couldn't see most of her dress because other heads were in the way. But Monaco sat calmly and could see just fine.

No, today she will not worry. She knew her prince had chosen well. This American actress will be the new princess of Monaco, and the excitable blond sitting next to her will become one of her allies.

When the bride came closer to the front, she grinned at America slightly before walking up the steps to the altar. There were many things Monaco wondered about America, many things indeed. But for once, she needn't worry about what would happen next, how she would adjust, and how she should speak to America from now on.

Everyone stood up, and she held America's silly gaze for a fraction of a second before looking to the front again.

Americans? Curious indeed, but she'd have to manage this time.

* * *

><p><strong>History time~!<strong>

I'm not sure if many of y'all recall but in 1956 Grace Kelly, a famous American actress, married Rainier III, the Prince of Monaco. My grandmother recalls the time she remembered hearing about it as it was all over television at that time. XD

Review if you want! I love hearing from you allz!


End file.
